


ש

by patchfire



Series: The Light of Festivity [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Episode s03e09: Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: In the game of dreidel, a player who gets ש must "put in."Hanukkah 2011





	ש

**Author's Note:**

> This continues on from [Shamash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413898) (Hanukkah 2009) and [ה](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862496) (Hanukkah 2010). 
> 
> Happy Hanukkah!

The Christmas special is mercifully over, the serving dinner to the indigent done, and Puck feels like maybe he can start to relax. No one at the shelter had mentioned recognizing Puck from the times he’s picked up a box or two at the food pantry. No one with New Directions had really noticed Puck’s comment about getting a plate, and none of them had noticed that he hung back and really did eat a plate. 

It’s not that they’re poor, or at least that’s what his mom insists. It’s just that sometimes money is tighter than others, and the weekend before Hanukkah is one of those times. The weekend before the semester break, when they’ll be home for all their meals, is another one of those times. This year, those are the same weekend, and if Puck can help out a little, he’s going to. The volunteers give him two boxes of food when he leaves, and he feels a little bit like he’s gotten away with something. He did the special, volunteered, and still helped his mom out. 

Puck feels like he’s gotten away with it with no one putting anything together all the way through the last days of school before the break, but on the morning of the twenty-third, the fourth night of Hanukkah approaching that night along with Shabbat, Puck is the first person out the door. School’s out, but it snowed and he needs to clear the walk before his mom goes to work. 

He can’t get out the front door, though, because there’s a box on the stoop. He shoves it far enough back to step outside and see what it is. The answer is mostly potatoes, but there’s a box of doughnuts on top of them, and beside the potatoes and a big jug of oil, there’s a jar of applesauce and what Puck is pretty sure is a brisket. Puck shakes his head and he’s about to stand up when he sees the blue envelope. 

The card inside is an unsigned Hanukkah card, which either means their mysterious brisket benefactor forgot, or thought one of them would recognize the handwriting. Puck figures someone who remembered the applesauce wouldn’t forget to sign the card, which means it’s probably the handwriting reason. He shakes his head a little, trying to figure out what’s going on while he takes the box in and unloads it. He still gets the walk cleared before his mom needs to leave, and doesn’t tell her about the box or the card. Maybe she’d want to know, but he also knows she gets weird about ‘charity.’ Maybe she’ll believe he found an old Ray’s gift card. 

No one that Puck knows posts anything about Hanukkah all day long, even Rachel, who is apparently going away for the weekend to watch A Christmas Carol and The Nutcracker in Cincinnati. “Classic Hanukkah productions!” Puck comments on her status. 

Sunset is officially at 5:13 in the afternoon, which means it starts getting dark by 4:45. At 4:55, there’s a knock on the door, and Puck grins to himself. Fourth night of Hanukkah, brisket’s in the oven, potatoes grated, and unless he’s really wrong, Finn’s at the door even ahead of Nana. Not too bad of a Hanukkah.


End file.
